7 Thorns
by Your Deadly Shadow
Summary: 7 Thorns 2 people 1 Destiny. PG13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Hello this is the beginning of a story sprung from the depths of my mind. I hope you enjoy. '  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Ginny or Ginvera what ever pleases you. Well I'm a girl of 16 years All I can say is I keep things simple but for some reason people think I'm a complicated cookie. Well you might look at me at me and judge that I'm a quiet boorish person but believe me I'm more than that. I have red hair and I'm too pale for my own damn good. I think I love my blue eyes better than Harry's emerald ones. I'm over him thank goodness for that or else I'll be living in a world were all I'll ever see is the clothing on his back.  
  
I'm an unnatural witch. I do wandless magic. I have started to work on my talent after my first year incident. I spent most of my summers with my aunt in New England and they are the only people who have known my talent before even I did. They are very dear to me and taught me many spells that aren't even written but made by our ancestors that dated way past Merlin.  
  
"Gin! We are going to be late we have to leave now!" Hermoine spat. "Yes miss bitch.." I muttered. "What was that?" she asked. "I had an itch." I smiled a sickly sweet smile. I didn't want to a foogle up her mind right now I just want to get this long train ride over with. I dragged my stuff out of my room and went in to the car. When we got there I said my good byes to my family it briefer than what Dream Team got but that was ok with me. I began my trek to find a compartment that was empty. I finally found one not making any vulgar noises so I went in and plopped in the room and watched the outside world moving before my eyes. I had bewitched my CD player to play some music and it began to lighten up my mood some more.  
  
I started to play with my neckless. It was a round stone amber colored and in the inside looked like a heart surrounded in flame. Around the stone was a single black rose and 7 thorns circling the stone. This was very special to me. My aunts gave it to me when I was born and I kept it on my neck on a silver chain it had some special story behind it but my aunts refused to tell me what it was about. Every once in a while my neckless begins to glow especially when I practiced wandless magic.  
  
My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone burst through my compartment. I realized it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He and I really didn't ineract much cause he was too busy bothering the Dream Team. I eyed him. 'He had gown up to be handsome.' I thought. "Well if it isn't the youngest Weasly." he sneered.  
  
"If it isn't Draco Malfoy." I responded in a more nicer tone. "Don't try to be my friend so cut the 'being nice crap'." he said.  
"Why be friends with someone who obviously doesn't want any." I said. He sat in front of me and tried to annoy me by staring at me. I stared back and tried to decipher him through his eyes. They were a beautiful pair of eyes. Sky blue mixed with silver with an essence of determination in them.  
  
I went in those eyes. He wasn't what I thought he was. He was hiding something. He is also in pain. He wants something he knows attaining it will be impossible. "You know you don't have to do what others want." I said.  
  
"How would you know? You barely say anything but perhaps a couple words a year." he said annoyed.  
  
"I do talk more than just a couple words. You just aren't observant enough." I replied.  
  
"I know you as a nosy bookworm with nothing to do but to butt in people's business." he said.  
  
"Well if you think you can butt into my family's financial problems than I can butt in your business." I glared.  
  
"At least I don't tag with the dream team and drool all over Pottor." he said.  
  
"Me? A tag along? I'm not the nosy one trying to find out what there doing so I can get them into trouble. If you 'knew' me as well as what you claim you did you would know I've been over him since my 3rd year." I said.  
  
"Well maybe I don't know you, but I know you and the other ladies dream about me." he smirked. Oh that smirk made my eyebrows twitch with annoyance. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yes Draco you may be a handsome Slytherin but you are far away from the guy I dream about. I don't think you'll ever survive my standards." I said.  
  
"Oh is that a challenge?" he smirked he leaned over closer to my face and just right when he was about to kiss me I moved my head to my right and he smacked into the wall instead. I eyed him warily. "You think you can kiss any girl you want." I said "But no instead he kisses a wall." I laughed and his eyes sprang open in alarm. He stood angry. "I prefer kissing a wall that a Weasly." he siad.  
  
"The wall is higher in class than you." he said. "You really don't know me." I said. "I'm neither in a low or a high class but none. Anyways like I said you'll never live up to my standards of what I call a man." I said and he stood and left.  
  
I smiled to myself contentedly. 'What if I had let him kiss me. Would it be mind blowing? Or an insensitive one?' As I let my thoughts wander I didn't realize that my stone glowed faintly and one of the thorns started to fade...  
End of Chappie.  
  
Well thats it for Chapter one. I might write up Chapter two... if I feel like it. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think.

Bye. Despair's Essence.


	2. Chapter 2

Back again. 

I would like to thank my the 2 people who took the time to read this and reviewed.

After the incident in the train I took a carriage with a few Hufflepuffs I didn't know. They chattered so fast I could barely make out what they said so I ended up staring at the beautiful castle which is my school.

I entered the Great Hall and looked at all the students who were talking merrily among one another. I sat in a spot next to 2 different people I didn't know.

Then came the feast after the long sorting ceramony. I felt someone burning holes in my back. I turned casually and saw Malfoy staring at me. I gave him him a side glance and arched my brow. He was about to eat something until Pansy Parkinson jumped him and his fork flew and disappeared in her hair. I laugh at his misfortune.

After the dinner the students went to there dorms through the main and only route but I took a different secret one that lead to my Sanctuary. I walked in the shadow disappearing. Ahead was a wall with dim candles. I touched the wall and a glowing circle appeared with a design around it and a tree in the middle. I touched the light and the wall faded and inside was a room glowing florecent green and blue. I walked in and the wall faded back in.

I found this beautiful place on my first year. I wrote in that fateful diary here all the time. The place was very specail I don't think that no one ever had once been in here. It was a room that had strange, extoic plants growing. There where a couple Giant Mushrooms that glowed and a large crooked tree in the middle of a small pond. The water was so clear that it was a perfect mirror. Above the tree where glass windows covered in ferns parts of the glass were broken and it povided excellent sunlight.

I did some extra research on the place and I found out it was a large private green house that had been neglected for some hundred years and that the Founders used it to find peace.

As I took in the senery I felt a wave of cold air that nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Myrtle! Don't do that!" I siad. "Hehehehe but its so fun!" Moaning Myrtle said.

"So how are you doing!" Myrtle asked. "Fine I finished my training with the aunts." I said. "Thats wonderful!!" Myrtle bounced. "You'll do great things! I just know it!" she said. "Thanks." I said.

I met Mrytle during my 1st year too. She always told me not to go into the chamber and she did her best to take care of me when I was in a weak state after Tom used my magic. So we became friends over the years.

"Well I better head back." I said after spending a half-hour in the Sanctuary. "Thats a good idea." she siad. "Flich managed to get a map similar to the Maradaurs Map." she siad. "Really? Damn it!" I said. "I know but there is a spell that could make your presence unknown or just simply switch it with someone elses identity." she said. "I'll be looking into that." I siad.

I left and walked the empty hall. I mananged to walk right into someone. "Ooops." I muttered. "Watch it Weasly." a person drawled. I looked up and found Draco Malfoy smirking. "Sorry." I said. He looked at me funny. "So are you just going to stare or are you going to move and let me on my way?" I asked annoyed.  
He and I moved at the same time and got in my way again. I moved left and he went left and blocked my other way out. This went on for about a minute.

"Ok this is getting really annoying." I said. "I agree on a count of three one of us moves forward and the other goes left." he siad.

1..2..3! We ended up smashing our faces. "Urgh." I muttered. "I thought you were going left now were on the ground." he said. "Sorry, I didnt notice." I muttered I got off and managed to walk away before he got up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran up to the dorm past people in the common room doing who know knows what and into the bathroom and I realize I was blushing really badly.

"MOTHER FREAK OF NATURE!" I screamed.

"Hey Gin are you ok?" Ron came up and knocked.

"No I managed to sever my arm." I said sarcastically.

"Oh ok." he absentmindly said and walked off.

'So Dense.' I chuckled and went to sleep.

Falalah I'm done.

Ne one have the QUeen of the Damned Soundtk? Its really cool.


End file.
